twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
John Lennon
John Winston Ono Lennon (ur. 9 października 1940 w Liverpoolu, zm. 8 grudnia 1980 w Nowym Jorku) – brytyjski muzyk, kompozytor, piosenkarz i autor tekstów, jeden z Beatlesów. W 1965 roku muzyk otrzymał z rąk królowej Elżbiety II Order Imperium Brytyjskiego (MBE). W 1994 roku John Lennon został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W 2002 roku Liverpool uczcił pamięć Lennona, nazywając jego imieniem lotnisko. W tym samym roku w plebiscycie BBC na „100 najważniejszych Brytyjczyków wszech czasów” nazwisko Lennona znalazło się w pierwszej dziesiątce zestawienia. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo i młodość' Julia Stanley i Alfred Lennon poznali się na przełomie lat 1920. i 1930. podczas spaceru w parku. Ojciec Lennona, z pochodzenia Irlandczyk, był stewardem, a matka była córką ratownika morskiego. Z powodu przynależności do różnych warstw społecznych oraz mało stabilnej pracy Alfreda Lennona, ich związek wywoływał opór rodziny Stanleyów. Do zawarcia ślubu doszło kilka lat później, gdy Julia zmusiła do niego partnera. Młoda para nie miała zapewnionych środków do samodzielnego życia, a Julia spędzała dużo czasu w liverpoolskich pubach, flirtując z ich bywalcami pod nieobecność męża, co kończyło się awanturami po jego powrocie, również narodziny Johna nie były planowane, a prawdopodobnie były owocem romansu matki z żołnierzem z pobliskiej jednostki. John Lennon urodził się w szpitalu położniczym na Oxford Street w Liverpoolu. Pomimo częstych nieobecności, ojciec ostatecznie uznał syna za swojego, bardzo chciał się nim zajmować i wywiózł go do swojej rodziny. Gdy matka zjawiła się na miejscu dał kilkuletniemu dziecko polecenie, by wybrało z kim chce żyć. Lennon poszedł za matką, a ojciec zniknął z jego życia i ponownie próbował nawiązać kontakt dopiero, gdy Lennon był już znanym muzykiem. Przed rozwodem rodziców mieszkał z nimi przy Newcastle Road w podmiejskiej dzielnicy Liverpoolu w pobliżu ulicy Penny Lane, znanej jako tytuł jednego z największych przebojów The Beatles. Jeszcze podczas okresu awantur między rodzicami mały Lennon często mieszkał u krewnych, a po ich ostatecznym rozstaniu ciotka Mary "Mimi" Smith wywalczyła od siostry przejęcie opieki nad dzieckiem. Mimi uznała, że ona i jej mąż, prowadzący spokojne życie przedstawicieli klasy średniej, zapewnią dziecku lepsze warunki dorastania. Ciotka wychowywała Lennona stanowczo i z dużym poświęceniem angażowała się w zapewnieniu mu jak najlepszych warunków. Okazjonalnie Lennon odwiedzał matkę, która założyła nową rodzinę. Cenił te rzadkie wizyty za luźną atmosferę domu matki, od niej zaraził się pasją do muzyki i to ona nauczyła syna pierwszych chwytów gitarowych, a później kupiła mu pierwszą gitarę. Z matką nawiązał ponownie kontakt dopiero na krótko przed jej tragiczną śmiercią spowodowaną wypadkiem samochodowym. 15 lipca 1958 roku Julia Lennon została potrącona przez samochód prowadzony przez pijanego policjanta, w wyniku czego jeszcze tego samego dnia zmarła. Swoją edukację rozpoczął w szkole podstawowej Dovedale w 1947 roku. Według jego wychowawcy John był bardzo bystry. W pół roku doskonale opanował naukę czytania i pisania. Szybko przestał dobrze się uczyć, przedkładając nad edukację towarzystwo kolegów. Stał się wówczas znanych z łobuzerskich figli, próbował drobnych kradzieży i wykazywał duże zdolności przywódcze, dzięki którym stał się przywódcą młodocianego gangu, a zafascynowany życiem niższych warstw zaczął posługiwać się gwarą portową. W 1952 roku zdał egzamin Eleven Plus, który uprawniał do kontynuowania edukacji ogólnokształcącej. Edukację rozpoczął w Quarry Bank Grammar School, jednym z najlepszych gimnazjów w Liverpoolu. Początkowo planował pilnie się uczyć, by usatysfakcjonować ciotkę, jednak szybko wdał się w bójki i powrócił do starych przyzwyczajeń. W 1952 roku poszedł do gimnazjum Quarry Bank, gdzie – wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Pete’em Shottonem – został przydzielony do grupy A (uczniów inteligentnych i rokujących dobrze na przyszłość). Bardzo szybko jednak John ze swoim przyjacielem spadli do grupy B, a następnie najgorszej – C, za złe sprawowanie, z którego powodu często wzywano ich do dyrektora, oraz słabą naukę. W 1956 roku zafascynował się rock'and'rollem, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał nagrania Elvisa Presleya. W tym samym roku w jego szkole powstał zespół grający skiffle. Lennon początkowo nie angażował się w zespół, ale szybko został jego liderem. Od nazwy szkoły grupa przyjęła nazwę The Quarrymen, a swój pierwszy koncert zagrała w St Barnabas Church Hall jesienią 1956 r. W składzie następowały nieustanne zmiany, a Lennon kłócił się z resztą członków. 6 lipca 1957 r. na kolejny koncert jeden z członków grupy przyprowadził o dwa lata młodszego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa – Paula McCartneya. McCartney już wcześniej chciał dołączyć akurat do grupy Lennona. Lennon szybko docenił muzyczny talent McCartneya i szybko stali się najbliższymi przyjaciółmi; to McCartney ściągnął do zespołu George'a Harrisona, którego Lennon początkowo ignorował lub wyśmiewał. W ostatnim semestrze w Quarry Bank Lennon przystąpił do małej matury GCE O-level z siedmiu przedmiotów, wszystkie oblał. Dyrektor szkoły, William Ernest Pobjoy, w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją wystosował 17 lipca 1957 roku list polecający Lennona do Liverpool Art College, gdzie z uwagi na jego plastyczne zdolności został przyjęty. W przedostatnim roku został jednak wyrzucony za nieodpowiednie zachowanie, zbyt słabą naukę oraz zaległości w pracach plastycznych. To na tej uczelni poznał Stuarta Sutcliffe'a, jedynego jej studenta, który podzielał jego fascynacje kulturą rockową. W tym okresie mocno przeżył także śmierć matki, z którą w ostatnich latach miał znacznie lepszy kontakt. Wsparciem okazali się dla niego McCartney oraz nowa dziewczyna, Cynthia Powell (od 1962 r. żona). W 1959 r. Lennon ponownie skupił się na muzyce, intensyfikując działanie grupy The Quarrymen, rozszerzając repertuar i dążąc do wzmocnienia składu. Basistą grupy został Sutcliffe, który jednak nie był najlepszym muzykiem, ale Lennon nie potrafił znaleźć nikogo lepszego na jego miejsce. Zespół wciąż nie miał też stałego perkusisty. Zespół zaczął grać w liverpoolskich klubach, odnosząc umiarkowany sukces. W tym czasie perkusistą został Pete Best, syn właścicielki lokalu, w którym regularnie występowali. W połowie 1960 r. impresario Allan Williams załatwił im kontrakt na występy w klubach portowych w Hamburgu. Pobyt w Hamburgu trwał kilka miesięcy, zespół grał w lokalach Indra i Kaiserkeller. Koncerty były znacznie dłuższe i bardziej wyczerpujące, wówczas Lennon i reszta zespołu zaczęli wspomagać się narkotykami. Pobyt w Hamburgu zakończył się w związku z deportacją Harrisona, który jako nieletni nie mógł występować w nocnych klubach. Ponieważ krótko wcześniej zespół zmienił miejsce występów, podejrzewali oni o donos menadżera poprzedniego klubu. W wyniku awantury Best i McCartney zostali deportowani, a Lennon wrócił za nimi do Wielkiej Brytanii. 'Początki ''The Beatles Od sylwestra 1960 roku grupa grała ponownie, jednak już pod szyldem The Beatles. Zespołowi udało się także zawrzeć umowę na występy w klubie The Cavern, położonym w centrum miasta. The Beatles jeszcze dwukrotnie wyjeżdżali do Hamburga, to tam poznali perkusistę Ringo Starra z Rory Storm and the Hurricanes oraz muzyka Klausa Voormanna i fotografkę Astrid Kirchherr. To pod jej wpływem Sutcliffe porzucił grę w zespole i został malarzem, a basistą został McCartney. Pod koniec 1961 roku podpisali kontrakt z Brianem Epsteinem, który jednak nie był profesjonalnym menadżerem i dopiero uczył się pracy w tym charakterze. Wiosną 1963 roku The Beatles nagrali i wydali pierwszy album. Lennon już wtedy krytykował styl muzyczny narzucony grupie, mówiąc, że grane w poprzednich latach utwory były zdecydowanie lepsze ze względu na mocny rockowy charakter. Krytykował także powtarzalność występów i brak rozwoju muzycznego, miał także bardzo negatywny stosunek do popularności, która zmuszała go do podporządkowywania się roszczeniom fanów. 23 sierpnia 1962 roku Lennon ożenił się z Cynthią Powell, która była wówczas w ciąży. Pod naciskiem Epsteina ukryto fakt ślubu ze względu na możliwe reakcje fanek, a Cynthia nie była oficjalnie obecna w życiu Lennona. Lennon pełnił przez większą część historii zespołu rolę lidera. Wspólnie z Paulem McCartneyem stworzył znaczącą większość repertuaru Beatlesów i najsłynniejszy duet pisarsko-kompozytorski Lennon/McCartney. '''Yoko Ono i kryzys ''The Beatles W połowie lat sześćdziesiątych Lennon poznał japońską artystkę awangardową Yōko Ono Poznali się w galerii Indica, w której Ono miała wystawę. Ono bardzo zabiegała o obecność muzyków The Beatles na wernisażu, choć później zarzekała się, że nie słyszała o nich wcześniej. Wkrótce potem Lennon sfinansował jedną z wystaw Ono, a ta zaczęła utrzymywać z nim bliskie kontakty. Wiosną 1968 roku zespół wyjechał do Indii, gdzie poznawali tajniki buddyzmu i medytacji. To wówczas Lennon przestał interesować się żoną, a po powrocie zaprosił Ono do swojego domu. Wówczas zostały nagrane materiały na ich wspólną płytę Two Virgins, wtedy też Lennon ostatecznie porzucił dotychczasową żonę i zaczął pokazywać się z Ono w miejscach publicznych, a także zaczął przyprowadzać ją na sesje nagraniowe. W sierpniu 1968 roku nastąpił oficjalny rozwód z Cynthią, a ślub z Ono nastąpił wiosną 1969 roku. Latem 1967 roku zmarł Brian Epstein, co dla Lennona było ciężkim przeżyciem, jako że uważał menadżera za osobę odpowiedzialną za doprowadzenie zespołu do szczytów popularności. Już w drugiej połowie lat 1960. Lennon planował przyszłe odejście z grupy, zaczął pisać książki, przygotowywać wystawy własnych prac, nagrywać z Ono i występować w filmie. We wspomnieniach podkreślał, że to Ono zachęcała go odejścia z zespołu. Spotkanie z Ono zbiegło się w czasie z rosnącą u niego (a także i pozostałych Beatlesów) fascynacją ideami ruchu hipisowskiego. Fascynacja ta obejmowała szereg aspektów (m.in. pacyfizm, zainteresowanie religiami Wschodu). Wszystkie one znajdowały swoje odzwierciedlenie w twórczości Beatlesów (zwłaszcza na albumach Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band i Magical Mystery Tour). Przyczyniło się to w pewnym stopniu do popularyzacji niektórych idei „Dzieci Kwiatów”. John uznawał, że jeżeli Yōko ma na niego istotny wpływ, powinna być z nim wszędzie. Złamał więc zasadę, jaka obowiązywała w zespole, iż osób trzecich (czyli żon, przyjaciół, osób spoza zespołu) nie przyprowadza się do studia. A Yoko uzyskała swój udział w The Beatles (Biały Album), gdzie umieszczono jej głos w piosence „The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill”. W sierpniu 1969 roku Lennon poinformował McCartneya o zamiarze odejścia z zespołu, a Ericowi Claptonowi i Klausowi Voormannowi zaproponował zawiązanie nowej grupy. Pozostałym członkom The Beatles o zamiarze zakończenia współpracy powiedział dopiero tydzień później, gdy nagrywano ostatnie utworu do albumu Abbey Road. Zamiar rozwiązania grupy był ukrywany przed opinią publiczną aż do 10 kwietnia 1970 roku, kiedy Paul McCartney publicznie ogłosił swoje odejście, tym samym rozwiązując zespół The Beatles. 'Okres działalności solowej' W tym samym roku Lennon nagrał album John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, wypełniony głównie piosenkami osobistymi, stworzonymi za pomocą skromnych środków wyrazu (np. „Mother”, „Look At Me”, „Isolation”). Lennon odciął się także od swoich wcześniejszych fascynacji religiami Wschodu, demonstrując poglądy antyreligijne („God”). Wielu fanów zespołu The Beatles oskarżało Yōko Ono o doprowadzenie do rozpadu zespołu. Istotnie od połowy lat sześćdziesiątych Lennon coraz częściej angażował się zarówno w muzyczne jak i pozamuzyczne projekty z Ono. Nagrał z nią dwa albumy stanowiące frapujące, lecz bardzo awangardowe kolaże dźwiękowe. Lennon i Ono stworzyli również parę etiud filmowych – m.in. Self-Portrait. Jego awangardowa twórczość z końca lat 1960. była niezrozumiała dla widza i mocno krytykowana za szokującą formę. Prasa powszechnie przypisywała inspirację tych prac złemu wpływowi Ono. W tym czasie Lennon coraz bardziej angażował się w politykę i walkę o pokój, zostały wówczas zorganizowane liczne happeningi, m.in. wysyłanie żołędzi do światowych przywódców i dwukrotnie Bed-in for Peace. Podczas drugiej akcji został nagrany utwór Give Peace a Chance. W grudniu 1969 roku Lennon i Ono rozpoczęli kampanię War is over, if you want it. Happy Christmas, John and Yoko. W 1970 roku Lennon otworzył wystawę litografii własnego autorstwa, które prezentowały szczegóły jego pożycia seksualnego z Ono. Następnego dnia wystawa została zamknięta przez policję pod zarzutem obrazy moralności publicznej. Do historii przeszły akcje Lennona i Ono na rzecz pokoju, organizowane pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych. Jedną z takich akcji był happening bed-in w 1969 roku. Podczas swojej podróży poślubnej, w pokoju hotelowym jednego z amsterdamskich hoteli, przez tydzień Lennon i Ono nie wychodzili z łóżka, urządzając swoistą konferencję prasową, podczas której wypowiadali się na temat możliwości doprowadzenia do ogólnoświatowego pokoju. Lennon nagrał także w tym czasie – z udziałem chóru przypadkowych osób – utwór „Give Peace a Chance”, który stał się najprawdopodobniej najczęściej śpiewanym utworem podczas demonstracji antywojennych – zarówno w tamtych latach jak i trzydzieści pięć lat później podczas demonstracji przeciwko wojnie z Irakiem. Wtedy to bowiem swoją wersję tego przeboju nagrał syn Johna Lennona, Sean. Po roku Lennon stworzył najpopularniejszy album w jego solowym dorobku – Imagine. Miał on znacznie bardziej optymistyczną wymowę niż poprzedni. Lennon zawarł na nim m.in. piosenki miłosne skierowane do Yōko Ono. Mimo wielkiej popularności albumu, wiele prywatnych stacji radiowych zdecydowało się na ocenzurowanie tytułowego, najbardziej rozpoznawalnego utworu w związku z jego radykalną wymową. Jesienią 1970 roku Lennon wydał album Plastic Ono Band, wówczas też amerykański urząd imigracyjny wydał mu pozwolenie na osiedlenie się w USA, które Lennon i Ono planowali już od jakiegoś czasu, ale które nie mogło dojść do skutku z powodu narkotykowej przeszłości. Coraz częściej swoje piosenki poświęcał konkretnym kwestiom politycznym (m.in. „Attica State” o buncie w jednym z amerykańskich więzień, „Woman Is the Nigger of the World” o zniewoleniu kobiet). Wiele z nich stanowi jawne nawoływanie do wychodzenia na ulice. Lennon z Ono zaangażowali się także w wiele kampanii – m.in. na rzecz praw Indian, czy w protesty przeciwko uwięzieniu radykalnych działaczy politycznych. Z drugiej strony wiele osób zarzucało Lennonowi hipokryzję – np. w piosence „Imagine” nawoływał do odrzucenia własności prywatnej, podczas gdy sam był jednym z lepiej zarabiających gwiazdorów i znanym miłośnikiem zakupów. Lennon wypowiadał się też z uznaniem o Mao Zedongu. Jego działalność spowodowała, że był on inwigilowany przez FBI, które – jak później ujawniono – dysponowało grubą teczką poświęconą muzykowi. Za działalność polityczną zamierzano go nawet deportować ze Stanów. Deportacja ta nie udała się dzięki wsparciu wielu poważanych amerykańskich obywateli (takich jak John Cage, Kurt Vonnegut, Leonard Bernstein, Allen Ginsberg). Piosenka „Imagine” jest uznawana za niepisany hymn pacyfistów i jest śpiewana na wielu demonstracjach antywojennych. Została również odtworzona podczas zakończenia Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie w 2012 roku. 'Stracony weekend' Jesienią 1972 roku Lennonowie poznali May Pang, sekretarkę Allena Kleina, od śmierci Briana Epsteina menadżera The Beatles. W wieczór wyborczy pijany Lennon zdradził Ono z May Pang w obecności żony. Nie doszło do rozwodu, jednak jego małżeństwo zaczęło przeżywać kryzys, Lennon zamknął się w domu i nie wykazywał aktywności. Wiosną następnego roku para zamieszkała w apartamentowcu Dakota koło Central Parku. Wkrótce potem Ono ostatecznie wyrzuciła Lennona z domu, a ten wyjechał z May Pang do Los Angeles, gdzie spędził następne 18 miesięcy, głównie pijąc i imprezując w towarzystwie innych muzyków. Później Lennon nazwał ten okres straconym weekendem. W tym okresie Lennon nagrał album ze standardami rockowymi Rock'n'Roll. Latem 1974 roku wrócił do Nowego Jorku i zaczął nagrywać kolejny album, Walls and Bridges, zaczął też prosić Ono o możliwość powrotu do domu. Ostatecznie pogodził się z żoną w listopadzie, Ono zmusiła jednak Lennona by porzucił alkohol, papierosy i mięso, zaczął chodzić na akupunkturę i przekazał jej kontrolę nad swoimi aktywami. W następnym roku Ono zaszła kolejny raz w ciążę i tym razem urodziła. 'Okres życia domowego' Po narodzinach syna artysta wycofał się z życia publicznego, a także działalności studyjnej i koncertowej – aż do 1980 roku. Przerwanie działalności publicznej na pięć lat wynikało z konieczności wychowania syna i poświęcenia się obowiązkom domowym. Jeszcze jesienią 1974 roku Lennon naciskał na żonę by zdecydowała się donosić ciążę. Ono zgodziła się, stawiając jednak kategoryczny warunek, że aż do osiągnięcia przez dziecko wieku szkolnego, Lennon ma się zajmować jego wychowaniem i prowadzeniem domu. W tym okresie Lennon nagrał w domu jedynie kilka piosenek, które wydano po jego śmierci, na co dzień jednak nie zajmował się muzyką. W tym okresie tylko raz pokazał się publicznie – podczas inaugaracji prezydentury Jimmiego Cartera. W 1977 roku popadł w depresję, Ono wywiozła go wówczas do Hongkongu, w następnym roku kryzys pogłębił się i przez długi czas Lennon przebywał w łóżku i zażywał narkotyki. W 1980 roku wyjechał z synem i przyjaciółmi na Bermudy, wówczas jego depresja całkowicie się zakończyła. Po tej przerwie nagrał album Double Fantasy, stanowiący rodzaj muzycznego dialogu małżeńskiego z Yōko Ono. Utwory Lennona z tego albumu zaskoczyły odbiorców niespotykanym dotychczas w solowej twórczości artysty ciepłem i optymizmem. Śmierć Wkrótce po premierze albumu, 8 grudnia 1980 roku, około godz. 22:49, Lennon został postrzelony w bramie swojego domu Dakota (dosięgły go cztery z pięciu wystrzelonych kul) na Manhattanie przez Marka Davida Chapmana. Ponieważ jego stan był ciężki, nie czekano na ambulans, policjanci przewieźli radiowozem rannego Lennona do szpitala, jednak zmarł jeszcze przed dotarciem na miejsce. O 23:07 szpital wydał komunikat o jego śmierci. Wiadomość o jego śmierci ABC News podała, przerywając mecz futbolowy. Dwie godziny po zamachu przed domem Lennona zaczęli gromadzić się ludzie, chcący oddać mu hołd. 10 grudnia ciało zostało skremowane, a Ono postanowiła, że nie odbędzie się publiczny pogrzeb, a do fanów zwróciła się jedynie z prośbą o modlitwę. Tysiące ludzi gromadziły się na ulicy, śpiewając piosenki Lennona i kontemplując w ciszy jego dorobek. W ostatnim udzielonym przez Lennona wywiadzie (8 grudnia 1980) muzyk powiedział: „(…) Wciąż wierzę w miłość, w pokój, w pozytywne myślenie” Chapman został skazany na dożywotnie więzienie i obecnie odbywa karę. W 2007 roku, reżyser i scenarzysta J.P. Schaefer nakręcił film Rozdział 27 o zabójstwie Lennona. W głównych rolach wystąpili Jared Leto i Lindsay Lohan Życie prywatne Synowie Lennona – Julian (ur. 1963; syn z pierwszego małżeństwa z Cynthią Lennon) i Sean (ur. 1975; drugi syn muzyka ze związku z Yōko Ono) – podobnie jak ojciec poświęcili się muzyce, a także aktorstwu. Oryginalny występ 'Edycja druga''' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Jacek Kawalec *Maciej Dowbor *Robert Koszucki Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji